


Skill Swap

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Akira and Yusuke swap tasks for the day — Yusuke makes the coffee, and Akira draws.





	Skill Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Dick or Treat move: Skill Swap.
> 
> [Cinereous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereous/) helped me with the idea for this one!

Most of what Yusuke knows about coffee comes from what he's learned at Leblanc. Dating Akira, he's had numerous times to visit and perfect his craft, but it wasn't until this morning that his boyfriend suggested they try something different.

"Let me be you," Akira had said. "Just for today."

Then he asked for Yusuke's sketchbook. He'd bought it a few weeks ago, so it isn't full of figure drawings and observations yet, but he's almost halfway through. Like all of his art, there's a certain attachment to it; like a story he's finished writing, but is too anxious to share.

Out of everyone, though, he trusts Akira. To his boyfriend's credit, once Yusuke flips to a fresh, blank page, Akira doesn't start rifling through the sketchbook. He just waits for Yusuke to hand it to him of his own accord — which might have taken minutes, or hours. All he knows is that his fingers hurt from clenching it for so long, and he feels empty why he finally hands it over.

Deprived of his beloved sketchbook, his hand feels light. Something in his heart does, too; buoyant, and not altogether unpleasant.

Before Akira trudges up the stairs, he outlines Yusuke's task for the day: to make him a cup of coffee.

"And can you put it in the blue mug? The one with cats on it."

The glass he's referring to is one Yusuke has only ever seen Akira use a handful of times. He's never even seen Sojiro use it when he makes coffee for Akira, and he can tell there's something different about this cup; something personal.

He doesn't taste-test the coffee when he's finished — he trusts the soft hands that guided his own, teaching him how to make it. When he brings it upstairs, Akira is sitting on the couch, sketchbook on his lap as he draws. He doesn't look up as Yusuke sits beside him and sets the coffee on the desk.

Yusuke watches him: the way he squints his eyes, how he bites his lip. Every so often, he'll close his eyes, as if recalling an image to mind.

Once he's stopped drawing — his pencil no longer moving across the page, and his eyes no longer bright with inspiration — Yusuke asks to see.

His sketchbook is returned to him, full of even more passion than before. Akira drew Yusuke lying down, a whisper of fabric draped across his thighs. His eyes are closed, and his hair is curled and falling towards his nose. Besides the blanket, he's otherwise naked, and he notices the detail in his hips, and his half-hard length. The proportions are a little off, and his arms are too straight, but the composition as a whole makes his eyes water.

It's a drawing of him, and it's a drawing of love.

"You've been practicing," he says, struggling to find the words to express the tightness in his chest. "I had no idea you'd committed me to memory like this."

"I look at you — after we've had sex," Akira admits. "You fall asleep, and you have the cutest look on your face."

When Yusuke pulls him into his lap, he kisses him until his jaw aches. He runs his hands along his back, and down his waist to the front of his pants, where Akira is already hard.

"Did drawing me get you...in the mood?"

Akira places his hand on top of Yusuke's, urging him on to unzip his pants as he thrusts his hips forward — slow and relaxed, as if he has an ounce of patience in him at all.

"I'm always in the mood when I'm with you," Akira says, gasping when Yusuke's hand finally touches him.

* * *

"I know it's not really the same," Akira is saying as he sketches Yusuke again, but this time, his boyfriend is still awake. They've somewhat recreated the scene that Akira drew earlier, albeit unintentionally: Yusuke lying in bed, blanket splayed across his hips, with his skin still damp with sweat after they've made love.

Akira explained about the cup — how Futaba gave it to him for his birthday, and not even Sojiro was allowed to use it.

"She allowed an exception for you, though." Akira pauses to squint at his drawing again, his eyes scowling after he's re-examined his model. "I just wanted to trade something special for a while. For reassurance."

"Thank you. For trusting me with it," Yusuke says.

_And for loving me so much._


End file.
